


When It Rains It Pours

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [45]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine going for a walk with Legolas, and getting caught in the rain. You both end up hiding under a tree for shelter, and stay there for hours talking.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains It Pours

 

“I’m uncertain of the direction we’re going, Legolas,” you spoke, staring uncertainly ahead. The stars were veiled and you could hardly see a few miles ahead, let alone if this was the path you were meant to be taking. “Perhaps we should turn back to our last landmark and see if we can catch our bearings once more.” 

“We will loose the light of day if we turn back now,” Legolas countered. You frowned slightly. That was true. But the sky looked darker the farther the path ahead journeyed. And you were certain it was not the setting sun that caused it. 

Sure enough, not even fifteen minutes later, or so you presumed, the mist of rain lightly coated your cloaks. “We must seek shelter, Legolas,” you said, a feeling of foreboding filling you. “I do not think this will be a light shower.”

“No, I do not think so either.” The horses were easy to tie to an oak tree, and grateful for the rest from the journey. But Rivendell was still far from here. And the others would catch up soon. You would not let them win the bet that they had placed with the prince. You and Legolas would surely not survive the wound to your pride to a group of Silvan elves.

And to escape the flooding plains, and keep your feet dry, Legolas and yourself climbed up the tree they were tethered to and sat on opposite branches. 

“Perhaps the stars were veiled with a warning of the imminent rain,” Legolas stated.

You laughed quietly. “We were not as lucky as we could have been. I just hope we have not veered off course.”

“Have I ever told you of the time the dwarves veered off course?” 

You hid your smile at the prince’s attempt at small talk. “I’ve only heard stories, but never from the source of the company that discovered them.” There was a pause and you leaned against the bark of the tree, not entirely dry, but it was better than the torrential downpour that was falling around you. “I would be honored to hear it.”

“It was a normal summer day, near the beginning of autumn,” Legolas began. And you listened quietly, attentively, the clouds blocking out the stars, but the words with which he spoke painted a much different night, a much different situation, and a vastly changed world. It had been decades since. And the evil had just grown darker. And the world had just become more sinister. But you listened, almost able to picture each dwarf he described, and each trouble they caused. 

And for a moment, losing the bet did not seem entirely too awful.


End file.
